Pokemon Journeys-Kanto
by ShadowPony12
Summary: Follow the the story of Athear Darastrix and his Pokemon, Dash as they travel across Kanto earning Gym Badges, meeting new friends and rivals on his quest to be a Pokemon Master. The only problem is beating his fellow neighbor, Ash Ketchum as their dreams and travels will coincide. The story will stick close to canon and be OC focused like my other stories.
1. The Start of a New Journey

**AN: Hey everyone, it's me ShadowPony12!**

**I recently started this idea just at random and thought I would toss it in.**

**I wrote this on a whim, so if it isn't up to par with some of you feel free to tell me. I will try to make it better.**

**Anyways, My main focus is my Beacon Legends story right now. I will update this story as I have plenty of plot ideas I want to use.**

**Moving on, this is definitely OC focus if you don't like that then, hey, who's stopping you from disregarding this story entirely? No one, so if you don't like it, then there are plenty of other stories that might suit your fancy.**

**The story is OC/Misty in case any of you are wondering and Ash is opened to suggestion, even one shot characters are available to him. So go wild, review who you want to see Ash with and I'll see what I can do.**

**Here's the story, enjoy! **

**Pokemon Journeys**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 <strong>

**The Start of a New Journey**

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfill. As close is your imagination exist a magical place with wondrous creatures with incredible powers to help make dreams come true, in the world of, Pokemon.

People can capture Pokemon to be more than just pets. Human trainers can compete against each other in amazing contest of skill and strategy. The best trainers someday become Pokemon Masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many, but none more so than, our two heroes and this is their journey…

"Oh no! What time is it?!" a black haired boy yelled as he looked out the window.

"Aw, man! I'm so late!" He yelled as he ran out of his room, but stopped once he realized someone will be waiting for him at the lab.

"Aw, crap. He is going to be so pissed." Ash spoke in horror, but maybe a little to loud because his mother heard loud and clear.

"Ash Ketchum! Watch your mouth!" Ash's mom, Delia scolded from the kitchen.

"Ah! Sorry mom, but he is going to be so mad!" Ash exclaimed with barely contained fear. Delia laughed at Ash's horror stricken face, realizing who he's talking about.

"Whatever did that boy do to you for him to instill so much fear into you?" Delia asked, covering her mouth with her hand and releasing an adorable giggle.

"You don't want to know…" he said as he absently rubbed his rear, an action that was not missed by Delia. She raised a delicate eyebrow at his response and with that, he rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Prof. Oaks Lab<strong>

"Hello, Athear. You here for a Pokemon? I know last year you skipped out to wait for Ash." A man with grey-hair said to a boy with Red Iridescent hair with a small pony tail. He wore a dark purple, thin long sleeve under a very vibrant purple aviation coat with red cotton inlay unbuttoned on his right shoulder was an Official Pokemon League hands were covered by a pair of saturated purple fingerless gloves. The pants were a dark blue and lightly saturated. The shoes he wore were black and red with purple stitching. Around his neck were a pair red and blue headphones.

"Hey, Professor. Yeah, but I was curious… If I say already have a Pokemon. Am I still eligible for a starter?" Athear questioned hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Professor, thought about it for a moment, "I suppose, but before I grant you a Pokemon. I want to know did you catch it? Or was it hatched?"

"I hatched it from an egg that my cousin in Johto sent me." Athear replied, he tapped his foot on the ground, there was a slight scuttle and a small mouse like Pokemon ran into the lab and up Athear's clothes and settled on his shoulder.

"Professor Oak, meet my Pichu, Dash. Dash, meet Professor Oak." Athear introduced them to each other, while he patted her on top of her head. Pichu couldn't help but nuzzle into his hand and and let out a content 'Pichu'.

"A Pichu, huh. Isn't that the pre-evolved form of Pikachu?" Oak asked, Athear just gave a nod of confirmation. Oak made a slight humming noise, rubbing his chin in contemplation as he analyzed his Pichu.

"From the looks of it, you two are plenty close and she looks healthy and strong. Why would you need a starter?" Oak questioned in bewilderment, sure he can give him a starter but what would that accomplish? It will cause another starting trainer to lose out on a pokemon and he'll have to wait till he finds more starters.

"Now don't get me wrong, I love Dash, but I was hoping to start my journey with a Kanto Region Starter. I've talked it over with her and she seemed fine with the idea as it will allow me to have an ace up my sleeve if my starter runs into a problem it can't handle. I do know it's unfair to the other starting trainers who wanted a Pokemon, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Athear explained his point, albeit still unsure if he should do something so selfish.

"I see where you're coming from, but that fact of the matter is that if I let you, you'll be getting a Pokemon another beginner could have gotten." Professor Oak spoke sternly, still friendly but firm.

"I understand, thanks anyways Professor." Athear turned around and waved back to Oak as he started walking towards the door, but Oak called him back.

"Athear, you didn't let me finish." This caused Athear to turn back with a raised brow and walk back to his previous position across from Professor Oak with a confused expression.

"Now that I have your attention again, let me finish. You have been helping me for several years now and not only that, I've seen how you've interact with Pokemon and how passionate and kind you are. With that knowledge, I'll make an exception and that trust you can handle another Pokemon." Oak smiled and walked over to the table that held the starters, "Choose Athear."

Athear couldn't help but let a huge smile stretch across his face, "Thank you Professor. I won't betray your trust." He walked over to the same table as Oak and looked at the three choices, He didn't hesitate to pick up the Pokeball to the left, "I choose Charmander. He'd make an excellent addition to the team."

"Good choice, Athear. He'd definitely pack a punch in the special moves department." Oak nodded and walked back to the front of the lab with Athear.

"Come on out, Charmander! And meet your new friends!" Athear tossed the pokeball in the air releasing a beam of red energy that took shape in the form of Charmander.

"Char, Charmander!"

Athear kneeled and patted the top of Charmanders head, "Hey buddy, I'm your new trainer. I hope we can become amazing friends. Just like me and Dash." Dash ran down his shoulder and stopped in front of Charmander and held her hand out, "Pichu!"

Charmander looked at her for a moment and shook her hand, "Charmander!"

"Would you look at that. They seem to be getting along already." Oak let a smile marr his face, "They say a Pokemon's behaviour is influenced by it's trainer and from the looks of it my observation of you Athear was not wrong."

"Thanks Professor that means a lot coming from you." He spoke abashedly, recalling Charmander and Dash taking her place back on his shoulder.

"No need, now shoo I have others who will be coming in for their first Pokemon. Good Luck out there and I hope you make friends with lots of Pokemon." Oak said as he shooed him out.

"Okay I'm going Professor!" Athear said amusingly as walked out, but once again Oak stopped him, "I'm sorry Athear, I almost forgot…" Oak rummaged through his pockets and pulled a small, slim red machine, "...here's your Poke'Dex. You're going to need it if you're going to catalogue all Pokemon you befriend and enter the Pokemon League if you so wish to."

Athear chuckled, "Your old age is catching up Professor."

Oaks eye twitched, "I'm not old!" he shouted in annoyance at being called out on his age.

"Of course Professor, now I have to wait for Ash." He said before walking off with a wave, back at the Professor.

"That boy is something else." Oak whispered to himself as he walked back to his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Athear<strong>

"He should of been here already. If he doesn't get here in the next few minutes, I'll just go ahead to Viridian City." Athear asked himself, so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize another boy with dark brown hair was trying to gain his attention.

"Athear!"

Athear jumped up and fell on his butt, "Ow…" was all he muttered while rubbing his backside, "Who the…" he looked up at the and met eyes with his attacker, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "Oh hey Gary."

"You alright, pfft, Athear pfft…" Gary spoke, trying to retain his laughter and failing miserably at it. Athear rolled his eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Gary."

"I'm s-sorry! B-but th-that was too funny!" Gary couldn't contain it anymore and let loose his laughter, grabbing his gut in pain from how hard he was laughing.

"You done? Because if you don't get in line you won't be getting a Pokemon." Athear told Gary with a smirk, Gary realizing that he was right, immediately stopped laughing. He looked towards the now forming line with widening eyes.

"Oh darn! I would stay and talk some more but I have to get in line!." He said quickly and started running to the line. Although, not without some last words from Athear.

"Gary, if you meet a kid named Ash tell him I went on ahead! I will meet him in the next city over." Athear yelled towards Gary as he disappeared in the mass of beginner trainers.

"Alright, now to begin my-" he was interrupted by a series of squeals yelling, "Gary Oak!"

"Oh man they're going to inflate his already huge ego…" He sighed, "Well I better stop by my house and tell Luka I'll be starting my journey now." He walked towards the west side of town, where his house overlooked a lake.

**Athear's House**

Athear walked to his door opening it as it made a slight creak. "Athear? Athear is that you?" A female voice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah Luka, it's me!" Athear yelled in reply, closing the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and walking into the living room. Dash ran down his clothes and onto the couch it made itself comfortable by curling up into a little ball. Athear followed Dash and sat down next to her petting her head. There was a patter of footsteps, a girl with long purple hair that flowed down her back with a single antenna on top and an even more vibrant purple eyes and a light complexion, she wore a yellow undershirt with an Official Pokemon League emblem on her left breast. She wore black hot pants and yellow and pink striped knee high socks on her feet. Scuttling about her feet was a Vulpix, named Ahri, who seemed to be brimming with excitement as she ran towards Athear and settled into his lap. Athear smiled and ran his hand across her back.

"Oh great you're here. How'd the meeting with the Professor Oak go? Did he allow you a starter even though you have your own Pokemon already?" She asked hopefully, she moved to one of the couches next to Athear, settling next to him, she started petting Ahri allowing Athear to remove his hand. She knew how much it meant to him to gain a Kanto starter, it was for that reason they stayed in Kanto after their Guardian left to Johto when they turned eight, leaving them in the care of the locals, specifically Professor Oak. Who still checks on them from time to time.

Athear nodded with a big smile, "He did in fact let me have a starter." he brought out his pokeball with Charmander in it and tossed it in his hand a few times.

"Well, let me see who did you choose?" She pressed excitedly, hoping it was a fire type like hers.

"Alright, alright, come on out…" he aimed his pokeball to the floor, summoning Charmander, "...Charmander!"

"Char, Char!" Luka squealed in excitement that he chose a fire type like hers. Letting her excitement get the better of her she jumped off her couch and gave the Charmander a big hug.

"It's so cute! Even better you chose a fire type! I knew I'd rub off on you!" She squealed as she hugged the Charmander even tighter cutting off it's air flow. He slowly began to turn purple trying breathe, but to no avail.

Athear saw that his Charmander was in trouble and started to intervene, "Luka he can't breathe! Loosen up!" he shouted just enough to gain her attention.

"What are you-" looking down to the Charmander she noticed he was unconscious and realized she may have overdone it a bit in her excitement and immediately began repeatedly saying 'sorry' and bowed several times.

"Luka get up… it was an accident, but…" snatching Charmander away from her, "be careful next time." he rubbed his head, while Luka shook hers in confusion, trying to figure out how he got him so fast. After one final shake, she shook the shock off and responded, "Ok I will… by the way are you going to name him?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head, her hair moving with it.

"Actually, I haven't thought about it… You have an Idea?" He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I might… how about Ixen?" she suggested with a cute smile. Athear contemplated the name if he remembered correctly from a TV documentary. It meant fire in the ancient Draconic language, letting his own smile take over he nodded and rubbed Charmander's head some more.

"I like the name, it really fits him." Looking towards Charmander's content face from the petting, "How'd you like the name Charmander is Ixen cool with you?"

Charmander nodded his head and happily shouted, "Char, Charmander!" Athear looked back at Luka who was smiling at the scene, "It would seem Ixen likes the name you gave him."

"Why wouldn't he?" She said cockily, crossing her arms under her breast and crossing her right leg over her left.

Athear simply rolled his eyes, "Of course… anyways, I came here to tell you that I'll be leaving today to begin my journey and pick up some stuff." He spoke softly, Luka gave a downcast expression that twisted Athear's heart. The look almost made him reconsider going, almost.

"I see it's that time now." her expression never changing. They been with each other for so long, that it's going to be empty and less lively without him around. She's going to be sleeping in their bed without her own personal human heater. Sure, she has Vulpix, but it's not the same… they always talked before falling asleep, it helped her sleep easily. It's going to be somewhat lonely when he leaves… her inner musings was interrupted by a warm embrace. She couldn't hold it anymore and started crying and sniffling in his shoulder.

Athear simply rubbed her back, trying to calm her. When she was calmed down enough he spoke again, "It will be fine, I'll call every time I reach a new city and talk to you through our Poke'Gear at night. It will be like I never left."

Moving her head back a little bit, she looked up towards him with her vibrant purple eyes, "You promise you'll call every night?" she asked with a little bit of disbelief in her eyes.

"I promise I'll call every night." His eyes shined with truth. Luka nodded and stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay! I hope you have a great journey!" Her happiness and relief obvious in her voice. Athear stood up and hugged her again. Though surprised by the sudden affection, she returned the gesture and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I hope I do as well." letting her go, he recalled Ixen to his Pokeball and walked towards the door slipping back on his shoes. "By the way, I'll send money from my victories over other trainers. Later Luka." he walked out as Luka nodded and yelled, "I'll be expecting your call tonight!"

Athear continued walking down the road with a wave, only looking back once to send one final reassuring smile before looking back to the direction of the city exit.

"I'll miss you…" Is all Luka said before walking back into her home, "Come on Ahri lets go make dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

"Excuse me! Coming throu-ow!" Ash didn't get to finish as he slammed into Gary and stumbled back falling on his butt.

Gary turned around to see who slammed into him and noticed Ash on the floor, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled irritated by whoever this numbskull was, but it clicked and realized this is Ash, the one Gramps and Athear were referring to. He smirked at a chance to tease the kid, "Well you must be Ash, better late than never, I guess. At least you get a chance to meet me."

Ash picked himself up and looked at Gary, "Gary?"

Gary straightened himself out and put his arms behind his back, "That's Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect" He said with some arrogance in his voice.

"Huh?" Ash said with a gasp.

"Well Ash, you snooze, you lose and you way behind right from the start. I got a Pokemon and you don't." He said smugly and smirked.

Ash widened his eyes with surprise, "You got your first Pokemon?"

"Thats right, you loser. And it's right inside this pokeball." at that time he pulled a pokeball off his waist and spun it on his finger.

Ash didn't get a chance to speak because a group of cheerleaders started chanting, "Lets go, Gary, lets go! Yeah, Yeah!"

Gary basked in the praise, and turned to the group, "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world." The crowd burst into applause and cheers at his declaration.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" Ash asked hoping to get some insight on his pokemon choices.

Gary smirked and mocked, "None of your business, if you showed up on time, you would have seen I got the best Pokemon from Prof. Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?"

Ash looked down in rejection as Gary walked over to his parked car, and made one last comment, "By the way Ash…"

He looked towards Gary who wasn't wearing his normal arrogance, but a more helpful air, "Yeah?"

"Athear told me to tell you when you get your Pokemon to meet him in Viridian."

"Why, I thought he was going to wait for me?" his bewilderment obvious.

"Don't know, maybe you took too long?" Gary suggested.

"Oh, okay thanks." Ash waved in appreciation to Gary.

He nodded and hopped in his car, "No problem." is all he said before his arrogance returned, "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now, I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the trainer!" was his last boast before driving off in his car with his entourage.

If the circumstances were different ash would have been a lot more aggressive, but as it stands, he can tell Gary is not that bad and promises to show him up in the eventual future. "I'll show you."

"So you decided to show up after all." Ash turned around and immediately appeared in front of him, realizing who he is.

"Oh, Prof. Oak, where's my pokemon?" He questioned, anxiously awaiting for his own Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon?"

"Yes, I'm ready." excitement evident in his voice.

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Oak spoke in a joking yet scolding manner.

Ash straightened up his posture, "Oh no, Professor. I got a little messed up this morning and I was a little late, but I guarantee I am ready for a Pokemon!" His determination making itself known to the Professor.

He nodded, "Let's see who we have left. Come on Ash." He signaled as they walked to his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Athear-Route 1<strong>

"Hm… the route is pretty simple, few trees, some small cliffs and plains, nothing major. The only issue are the Spearows… though if we stay clear from them we should be pretty safe… isn't that right, Dash?" Athear asked his Pichu, who gave a nod of agreement.

"Let's take a detour…"

"Pi?" Dash tilted her head in confusion, "Pi, Pichu, Pi?"

"I know I said I wanted to avoid spearow but I really want a pidgey." Athear defended himself.

Dash sighed, "Pi, Pi…"

Athear smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way." He rubbed Dash's chin, she released a content sigh. "Pichu~"

Athear walked off the main road and into the forestation. He weaved through trees and ducked under some branches, looking for a pidgey, but came up dry.

"This area is supposed to be a haven for Pidgeys, but so far I've seen nothing." Athear shook his head in disappointment. "Hey, Dash did you see any?" Dash shook her head, "Pi, pichu, pi, pi"

"I suppose I should be more quiet, maybe that's what keeping them away… See this is why I love having you around, you give excellent ideas." He smiled cheekily and kept walking, albeit quieter this time.

"Chu.. Pi, Pi, Pichu" Dash just shook her head at her trainers antics. There was a moment of silence as they traversed the forest looking for a Pidgey. They were about to settle down for a bit, but Pichu's ear twitched, "Pichu…" electricity started sparking from her eletric sacs in her cheeks.

Athear noticed her reaction, "What's wrong Dash?" his hand hovered over his Charmander, Ixen.

"Pichu, Pi, Pi"

"Okay power down Dash, I want Ixen to battle, okay?" Dash nodded and powered down.

"Alright, thanks. Charmander should be able handle this." Athear gripped his pokeball from his waist and tossed the pokeball a few feet ahead him, "Come on out, Ixen!" The same red mass of energy shot out of the pokeball and summoned Ixen.

"Char, Char, Charmander!"

"Ixen, dive into the bush and pull out whatever is hiding." Athear commanded, Ixen didn't even hesitate he immediately dashed through the shrubbery and threw out a surprised pidgey.

"Pidgey!"

"Finally! Charmander use scratch!" Charmander nodded and dashed at the pidgey at top speed. The pidgey realized it was in danger too late and took the full brunt of the attack and fell over barely conscious.

He pulled an empty pokeball from his waist, "Nows my chance! Go pokeball!" he threw the pokeball at the pidgey which gently bounced off its head and opened, hitting Pidgey with the usual red beam of energy and absorbing it.

One shake,

"Come on."

Two shakes,

"Almost…"

Three shakes,

"One more time."

Capture.

"Yes! I got a Pidgey!" Athear shouted in excitement, startling the local Pokemon forcing them to scuttle away.

"Pichu…" Dash growled with electricity sparking from her cheeks. Athear gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his head, "Sorry Dash…"

"Chu." Dash nodded in approval. Ixen walked back with the newly captured pidgey.

"Char." Ixen raised the pokeball to Athear. He looked down noticing Ixen holding his pokeball.

Athear kneeled and rubbed Ixen's head, "Thanks Ixen, you did an amazing job out there, but don't get too cocky. There will always be stronger pokemon out there who could beat you without trying still." Athear, lightly reminded making sure his charmander doesn't become arrogant.

"Char char." Ixen nodded taking his advice to heart.

"I'm glad you understand. Now come on back and get some rest. You're going to need it, I plan to train you a lot here before we make it to Viridian." Ixen nodded in determination, ready to become stronger as to not let his master-no, friend down. He will become strong.

"Will have meet and greets later, right now we got some traveling to do. Return Ixen." Just like that, Ixen returned to his pokeball.

""Alright Dash, lets get back to the main road." Athear retraced his steps, back through forest, though with a couple of battles in between, Ixen handles those easily and even managed to level up a few times. He finally found the main road and brought out his Pokemon for a meet and greet, releasing Ixen and pidgey, who he has yet to name, and Dash is hardly in her pokeball so that was a given.

"Char!" Ixen greeted Pidgey and shook claw and wings, respectively.

"Pidgey!" She squawked happily flapping her wings.

Dash walked over to the new addition and waved, "Pichu, Pi!" she even went as far as nuzzling the Pidgey's wing.

'Pidg, Pidgey!" She happily, if shyly, nuzzled her back.

Athear seeing their affectionate gestures smiled and walked up to the trio, "Hey Pidgey, I'm Atheat your new trainer, but I prefer to call you my friends." He place a single finger, and scratched under her beak.

"Pidgey~" she was elated that she got such a gentle trainer, who knew all the right spots to scratch to make her feel comfortable. She'll be happy to fight for him, she'll put her all into pleasing him.

"Pichu…" Dash was happy her best friend and trainer had such loyal and determined partners with him. She couldn't wait to meet all the new friends he'll catch and bond with. After all, we're all just one big happy family no matter our species or race.

Athear stood up and called his team, "Come on guys we still got a long walk ahead of us. Return to your Pokeballs for now, assuming we don't run into other trainers or pokemon, okay?" They nodded and returned to their pokeballs, except for Dash, who returned to her position on his shoulder.

Athear pulled out his pokegear and opened the Kanto map app. "Hey Dash, should we take another detour to train our new friend? Or should we continue unto Viridian?" He looked to his left, the side Dash was on.

"Pi, Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu."

"I supposed you're right. It would be smarter to make some progress before taking another detour so we stay on schedule." he reiterated Dash out loud. Following the new plan he walked down the main path with Dash relaxing on his shoulder. During their walk he constantly called out his pokemon so he could get to know them better.

The pokemon sure appreciated the effort he put into talking to them, even when they just walked in silence. This continued for a good while, they would just walk, talk, and battle whenever a Pokemon would jump out at them. It didn't take much, his pokemon were extremely fast for starters. He switched between Ixen and Celina, which he finally named his pidgey, to train them fairly.

Along the way he did catch several pokemon, such as; Rattata, Hoot-Hoot, and a Poochyena, but immediately sent them to Prof. Oaks via Poke'Dex. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves every single Pokemon he's caught so far, but he has a dream team he's aiming for. Of course, it would be smarter to have other Pokemon in his arsenal just in case, but he has enough faith that his pokemon can handle whatever is thrown at them, they're a team after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

"Chu... Pika... Chu..." Pikachu grunted as he was dragged by Ash with a clothesline. This continued for some time until they stopped at the top of the hill.

Ash stopped, letting out a sigh of annoyance and turned towards Pikachu with a frustrated expression, "Come on Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Pikachu looked away from him, answering his question.

Ash groaned in frustration, "Is it because you don't like me?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika, Pika"

Ash sighed, "Well? I like you a lot." Pikachu chose to ignore him. Ash shook his head, he didn't get it… what did he do that caused Pikachu dislike him so much? They just met, who couldn't just dislike him off the bat, it doesn't make sense… maybe, he needs to try a little harder.

"Since you're the Pokemon I'm training don't you think you should be a little bit nicer and open your mouth, then tell me what's wrong?" Ash pleaded.

Pikachu in response opened his mouth, "Ugh… that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika."

"Well then, you're just like all pokemon and you should act like one and get inside the pokeball. Just like it said in the Poke'Dex." He opened his Poke'Dex and pressed a button activating it and explaining that pokemon go in pokeballs. "You see?"

Pikachu jumped up and hit another button explaining how some pokemon don't like to be in their pokeballs.

"Okay then, this oughta make things better." He untied the clothesline around Pikachu, "And I'll get rid of these." he next tossed off his rubber gloves. "How's that?" He said as he stuck out one finger for a shake.

Pikachu again just turned away from his sign of peace. "Still not good enough?"

"Pika" Ash sighed again in rejection, "I bet Athear isn't having nearly this much trouble with his Pokemon or any at all. Why can't my pokemon be like Dash? They get along so well." He sighed again, but this time in sadness.

'Thump thump thump'

"Huh/Pika?" they both said in unison and looked behind Ash to see what the noise was. Ash stood up to get a better view with Pikachu doing the same. He scanned around for a second and noticed a small brown and white bird, "What's that?" He asked himself as he pulled out his Poke'Dex and it explained that it was a Pidgey and other pokemon facts about it.

He put away his Poke'Dex and looked towards Pikachu, "This is great! Today is our lucky day!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Pikachu go get 'em!"

"Pika." was all he said and turned away from Ash.

Ash face-faulted, "I bet Athear is having a better time then me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Athear<strong>

'Ding'

He walked over and picked up the Pokeball tossing it a few times in his hand, "Alright, I captured a Spearow. Now to send it to Prof. Oak." He pulled out his Poke'Dex and pressed a few buttons. There was a beep and the pokeball was covered in a flash of light and it was gone.

"Okay, how are you three over there?" Athear asked his partners. He strode over to their position to check on them.

"Pichu!" Dash exclaimed and run up to Athear, the others following her example.

Athear looked around the battlezone and whistled, "Wow, you three did a number on them." He looked at the battleground that was littered with scorch marks and disturbed dirt, within all those scars were flocks of Spearows.

"Char…" Ixen panted in exhaustion, Celine doing the same.

"Maybe it was too much for you two, next ti-" he was interrupted by Ixen and Celine.

"Pidgey!" she said defiantly and flapped her wings.

"Char!" Ixen was just as determined as Pidgey, to prove his point he spouted fire in the air.

"Hey you two relax. I was just saying because you two look extremely tired. I felt as if I maybe pushed you too hard." guilt filled the words he said to them. He didn't want to push them too hard.

"Char Char!"

"Okay, okay, it's not my fault and that you two wanted to do it and push your limits, but you've got to understand there is a difference between pushing yourself and being reckless." he lightly lectured them in his 'Trainer Voice' dubbed by Dash.

"Pidgey…" she said sadly…

He kneeled down meeting the eyes of his partners, "I understand you only wanted to make me proud, but you don't need to I'm quite proud of all the effort you two put in."

"Pichu Pi."

"Exactly, all the matters in the end is that you two are okay and that makes me proud to know your safe and so determined." He pulled all three of them into a tight little hug before letting them go and standing up again.

Athear looked up to the sky noticing the sun was going down and that grey clouds are settling in the sky above them, "Okay guys come on and return to your pokeballs. We're going to travel a little bit further and set up camp before the storm begins. It looks like a big one." Grabbing the two pokeballs from their position, he recalled Ixen and Celine. He placed their pokeball back on his waist and turned to Dash who was in her usual spot again, "We got to move fast and find a spot to set up camp. That storm is going to be a rough one."

"Pi, Pi, Pichu." she nodded her head in agreement with his plan of action.

"Okay, lets go." he began walking down the path at a much faster pace while looking for a good spot set up camp.

"Dash, how much longer do you think it will be till we get to Viridian. I'm thinking another hour or so."

"Pi, Pichu, Pi"

"Right, an hour, if we keep our pace. So you want to push through the storm or just set up and wait for it to die down?" he asked Dash as he looked at the sky and it's darkening form.

Dash debated if it would be a good idea or not, she began to weigh the pros and cons.

"Dash, I don't mean to rush you, but the rain and wind is starting and it's coming down rough." he informed Dash, zipping up his jacket part way so he has room to place Dash. He then picked her up from his shoulder and placed her inside his jacket and completely zipping it up, leaving only her head popping out.

She nuzzled his chest in appreciation, "Pichu, Pi"

"You welcome. Let's continue walking, trying to setup in these strong winds is way too dangerous." He started to run, not wanting to be in this storm much longer. As he ran he put his hand above his eyes to block the rain from hitting his eyes.

"Jeeze… this storm is much more worse then I thought!" He yelled, the rain got heavier and the wind got stronger. To make matters worse, there was constant flashes of lightning as it struck around the route nothing dangerously close, but still enough to put Athear on edge.

Athear sprinted down the road, hoping he could get to Virdian before something bad happens, exactly as the thought ran through his mind a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, snapping it, and falling directly in front of Athear who immediately jumped back to avoid getting crushed, "Oh man, it's getting dangerous out here! We have to hurry up and get to Viridian!" He said to himself as he ran around the branch.

"Pichu!" Dash yelled out pointing ahead.

"Oh sweet Arceus! It's Viridian!" He yelled happily over the roaring winds. He picked up speed and ran down the path that led into Viridian.

"Stop right there!" commanded a stern female voice.

"Huh?" He yelled looking to his side noticing a woman in a police uniform. This caused him to stop.

"Sir, may I see some identification please!?" She asked politely and a bit suspiciously if I might add, over the roaring storm. She held her hand out waiting for a form of identification.

"Yes Officer!" He pulled out his pokedex and activated the Identification program, "I'm Dexter, a Poke'Dex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer; Athear Darastrix of the Town of Pallet. My function is to supervise Athear with information and advice, regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

Pulling back her hand, she rubbed her and chuckled embarrasingly, "Sorry, it's just been hectic around here with a gang of thieves stealing Pokemon and all!"

Athear nodded. "That's fine, but can I go now!? This storm isn't exactly the greatest thing to stand in and my pokemon are exhausted!" He yelled over the loud winds and crashes of lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll get you to the Pokemon Center!" She responded, leading them to the garage, which held her cycle,. "Get in and don't scream." Athear nodded, and hopped in the side car.

A question escaped his mouth, "Why would I scr-AHHHHHHHHH!" He was unable to finish as Officer Jenny took off in her motorcycle at full speed.

"Pichuuuuuuuu!" Dash joined her trainer in a scream of terror. They zoomed through streets, cutting through corners until they seen the pokemon center slowly getting bigger, the closer they approached.

Officer Jenny began to slow down, easing down the road as they approached the stairs of the Pokemon Center. After a long a terrifying ride through the city in a sidecar, Athear finally let out a breath of sweet relief, Dash doing the same.

She finally came to a complete stop in front of the center, "Here we are, The Pokemon Center!"

"Thanks Officer Jenny, now if you mind… I'm going to change and dry up." Athear stepped out of the car, trembling slightly.

"Now behave young and watch out for thieves." she started her cycle again and sped off at high speeds, back to her post. Athear watched her go and shook his head, "I don't even know what to say to that. Lets get inside Dash, I want to change." Dash, nodded in agreement.

He walked through the front doors, and was immediately greeted with, "Good evening, I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" from a woman with pink hair in a nurses uniform.

Athear walked up to Nurse Joy, shivering with every step, "Hello, Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you had a spare room, so I can change and help my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy's face took on a concerned expression, "Oh you poor things, Yes I have a room for you and tell me what's wrong with your Pokemon." she asked pulling out a room keycard with the number twelve on it. She placed the key on top of the counter and retrieved a tray to place the pokeballs on.

"Thank you, as for my pokemon they're extremely exhausted, from fighting off an entire swarm of Spearows." Joy gave him a disapproving stare, "Now don't look at me like that, they were very adamant about taking on the swarm even when I gave them the choice to sit in their pokeballs and run pass them."

Joy's stare softened, but still held some disapproval, "Still…" Athear placed his pokeballs in the tray and Dash on the counter, "You're their trainer, you should be more careful. You're lucky all they were was exhausted."

Athear looked down in slight guilt, "I know, I know, but letting them do that meant a lot to them." he said softly and just loud enough so Joy can hear him.

Joy looked at the boy and smiled a little, she can tell his pokemon meant a lot to him and he would not do something that would intentionally put them in too much danger. "As long as you know what you were doing and your pokemon agreed on it, I suppose it's fine. By the way, the room is up the stairs second door on the right." Athear nodded, with that out of the way, she picked up the tray with Dash and walked into the back room.

Athear picked up the key and placed it in his pocket and followed the directions to his temporary place of rest. It was a medium room, it had white walls a medium sized window, a decent sized bed, two nightstands, a monitor for video-phone calls, and a personal bathroom.

"Huh, wow. This is a lot more impressive than I thought. I was expecting som-" he was interrupted by a loud beeping. Athear looked around for the source until his eyes settled on the monitor with the message 'incoming call' with the options 'Accept or Decline' not seeing a keyboard he tapped the screen where 'accept' is. A moment or so later, the screen blipped on and showed Nurse Joy with an exuberant Dash on her shoulder.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" she asked, though Athear just shook his head. "Okay, your Dash is fine she didn't need much. So feel free to come and pick her up when you're done."

"Okay, thanks for informing me Nurse Joy." she nodded and the screen blipped out with Dash waving her hand. Athear smiled and pulled his backpack off to pull out some extra clothes to change into, with his ensemble figured out he changed into them.

"Hm… I have to ask Nurse Joy for directions to the laundry room, if they don't have one they must know where one is, but considering this places utilities they should have one somewhere." he walked out the door leaving his soaked clothes hanging in the bathroom. He followed the path back to the lobby and saw Nurse Joy waiting for him at the counter playing with Dash.

Athear smiled at Dash's nature, even more so when he heard Nurse Joy giggle at Dash when she did something goofy. Nurse Joy looked up with her usual beautific smile, "Your Pichu is adorable, she really is lively. You raised her well."

Athear chuckled, "More like she raised me." Nurse Joy laughed at his self-jab, "Alright Athear, I have more Pokemon to tend to. Have a wonderful evening." Athear nodded his head in appreciation as Dash ran back to her best friend and Nurse Joy walked back into the nursing rooms.

"Alright Dash, lets go up stai-" there was a huge crash of lightning, startling Athear and his Pokemon. "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

"No this can't happen." unequipping an empty pokeball from his waist he placed it in front of Pikachu, "Pikachu get inside, I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu, listen to me and go inside." Ash pleaded, "After that than, After that just trust me!" he set the pokeball down and stood up.

"Pika…"

Ash turned around and faced the swarm of spearows. He spread out his arms in front of Pikachu in a protective manner, "Spearows do you know who I am?! I'm Ash from the Town of Pallet, I am destined to be the worlds number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to defeat and capture you all! You hear me!" He yelled defiantly at the swarm of angry spearows, without looking back Ash spoke to Pikachu, "Pikachu go inside the pokeball it's the only way! Come and get me!"

The spearow heeded his call and dived at him, intent on causing massive damage, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet. Pikachu did not think, he jumped in front of the boy who would take on an entire swarm just to keep him safe and let loose a massively powerful thundershock, that not only shook sky but lit it like a sun.

Ash only saw a flash of yellow then a huge pillar or lightning before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Athear-Pokemon Center<strong>

"That was no ordinary, bolt of lightning Dash." Dash nodded, coming to the same obvious conclusion. To her that looked like the bolt of her predecessor, a very powerful predecessor.

"Chu, Chu, Pichu."

"I agree, but as it stands it's too late to be going out and our team is with Nurse Joy. I would pull out more but I don't think they're strong enough to take on a pokemon with that kind of power." Athear turned around, "We should head up, Luka and Ahri are waiting on a call from us. Remember last time we took too long to do something?" Dash shuddered, "Pichu…"

"I know how you feel we were both there." He walked back up the stairs with Dash riding his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Athear was on the monitor dialing Luka's number, on the screen was the word 'connecting' and then 'connected' The screen blipped on and showed Luka in her Vulpix printed pajamas, lying in bed.

"Athear you called!" Athear smiled as Luka looked off screen, "Ahri, come here! Athear and Dash called!"

"Vul, Vul, Pix!" Ahri clambered on the bed and settled in front of the laying form of Luka.

"Hey there you two? How was today?"

"Pi, Pi!" Dash yelled hopping around Athear, she was excited she got to see her family. Normally, they're around each other 24/7, but they went on their journey and they haven't seen each other all day.

Athear smiled and laughed at Dash, "She said we're just peachy. Today was funl, we caught five new pokemon!" he said excitedly, thrilled that he was able to catch several different kinds of Pokemon in one day.

"Oh that's awesome, what were they?" she asked, genuinely intrigued in what they were, Vulpix felt the same as her and paid attention with her excitement barely contained.

"Well, the first was a Pidgey, Rattata, Hoot-hoot, Poochyena, and finally a Spearow." Athear listed each one off with a finger, before finally nodding.

"That's pretty good for a first time run. How about the other trainers from Pallet have you met any of them? Ash, Gary ot the other ones? I know Ash was the last one to go his Mother came by and told me her and the whole town sent off all the new trainers."

"I figured Delia would do that, so I left early." he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, she asked why she didn't see you and immediately assumed you didn't wake up on time and was about to march up and wake you up, before I stopped her and told her you left early. That calmed her down, but was a little bit depressed that you didn't say bye to her."

Athear smiled and then took on a guilty look, "That's just like her, always treating us like her own flesh and blood."

"Yeah… she's like the mother we've never had. To be perfectly honest I can't remember our Mother's face. I'd always imagined her to be someone like Delia though. " Athear nodded thinking the same. Ahri and Dash's ears flattened at the sight of their trainers depressed state. They stood up and walked up to their respective trainers. Ahri nuzzled her cheek, Dash doing the same to Athear.

"Thanks Ahri/Dash." they both spoke in unison, following up on their gratitude, they each petted their respective pokemon. They sure picked some amazing partners... A long moment of silence passed between them allowing the comfort of their Pokemon to overtake them.

Luka was the first to break out of their trip down 'what if?' lane. "Hey, so did you see that crazy storm?" She asked changing the subject, not wanting to dwell anymore on such thoughts.

"Oh yeah, that's covering Viridian City and half the route here. Dash and I actually had to push through the last couple miles of the storm." Athear gave a nonchalant shrug, Dash repeating her Trainer's action.

Luka for the most part took on a concerned, but relieved, "Are you serious?"

Athear shrugged, he didn't really have a problem with it. The only reasoned he rushed as he did was because his pokemon were exhausted and he couldn't properly care for them in such weather.

Luka shook her head and groaned, "All that matters is that you and Dash are alright." She repositioned herself and and let out a very small cute yawn. "Come here, Ahri. Let's cuddle."

Vulpix stood up and stretched with a small adorable yawn of her own and cuddled right next her trainer. "Vuul."

Once they were comfortable, they began to talk again speaking about this and that, sharing old jokes, a visit to happier memories. They exchanged small talk, until he began to tell a random story he remembered from Professor Oak. Through the entire story Luka and Ahri were quiet, except for the steady breathing and rise and fall of their chests.

Athear stopped his story, realizing Luka was fast asleep, he smiled, "Good night Luka and Ahri, sweet dreams, love ya sis," with his final words he ended the call only hearing her subconscious call of, "You to." before the line fell silent and the screen blipped off into an endless black abyss of night only accompanied by the slight roar of the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is my story, it's still in it's planning stages, but I had the first chapter done and decided to post it and see what reaction it will get.<strong>

**Also, You will not see Luka in every chapter as she is more support then anything else, but when I get further in the story she might join Athear and Ash on their journey in... Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh.**

**I do plan on Luka being part of Pokemon Contest, I did not hint to any of this yet because she hasn't gained an interest in it, and plus it's the first chapter, you're only going to get a feel for how I set up the relationships between all the characters.**

**Now if you're wondering, "Why is ShadowPony giving away his plot ideas?" The answer is simple I want you to know what's going to happen in the future so you don't up and leave as soon as I mention the idea later in the chapters.**

**Now to something completely irrelevant to the story, Check out my 'Beacon Legends' Story! It's based in the RWBY-verse by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth!**

**Anyways, Did you like it? Hate it? Or indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Shadow Pony 12, signing out!**


	2. 1 is Lonely, 2 is a couple, 3 is a Party

**AN: Hey, hey guess who isn't dead! Not me that is for sure! ShadowPony12 Here! How is your morning?**

**Anyway, sorry for the very, very, long hiatus, but you know College, Projects, Life, stuff like that can get in the way.**

**Welcome back to Pokemon Journeys- Kanto Region! I will be your tour guide from here on out again.**

**To answer a few question from the previous chapter;**

**Anonymous (coldblue)- **

**1) I will indeed have a slow pacing for the OC and Misty's developing. My goal is for it to follow a sort of Romantic/Comedy build-up. **

**2) That is still up for debate, but I guaratee he will not have less than 6 pokemon, but no more then 12 _main_ Pokemon for the Kanto Region.**

**3) That is also up for debate, but I am leaning towards keeping Dash as a Pichu, though, her evolving into Raichu isn't completely out of the realm of possibility.**

**As for your suggestions I can guarantee there will definitely be quality over quantity and trust me my Ash will develop into something completely different from the anime's version. Ash will be extremely competent by the end of the Kanto Region.**

**Thor94- Once again, Ash will not be an idiot in this story he will develop into a respectable trainer.**

**Anyway, Read on my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Journeys-Kanto<strong>

**Ch.2**

Silence reverberated through the room with the only sounds of the gentle and steady breathing of Athear and Dash. The rise and fall of his chest were mimicked by Dash. She let out small short adorable snores with each inhale.

The sweet silence was ruined by a muffled screaming, Dash's ear twitched, one eye opens lazily as she slowly lifts herself up with a heavy and long yawn. Reaching full stance she started wiping her eyes of the sleep crystals that pervaded her eyes. The shrieks of terror filled the room as it got louder: the already broken silence was shattered by the loud screeching noise of tires.

Dash, now fully awake went up to Athear's face and gave him small little licks, causing him to bristle a bit and mumble something inaudible. She tried again only getting slight shrug for her gentle efforts, at this point Dash was getting annoyed and tried one more time, "Dash, enough I'm sleeping…" He turned his body, knocking her off balance and fall off the bed with a thud and a bump on her head.

"Pichu…" Her sacs were arcing electricity and with her annoyance at its end she let loose a large bolt of electricity and shocked Athear, launching him up with a scream. He landed back on his bed twitching every now and then with his hair all frizzed out and smoking, "Darn it, Dash. What was that for?!" He shouted as he stood up perfectly okay as if the jolt never hit him.

Dash stood their tapping her foot on the floor, pointing to the bed than the floor, "Pichu, Pi."

Athear's eyes widened a bit, "Sorry about that Dash, but what do you expect it's like 11 o'clock at night. Of course I don't want to get up. What do you need anyway?" He apologized profusely and walked towards the bathroom Dash following in suit.

"Pi, Pi, Pichu!" She explained what she heard to him.

"So you heard some screaming that sounded like Ash and then a screech?" He iterated and Pichu nodded in an affirmatory fashion.

Athear splashed his face with water and swiped the closest towel to clean it off, "Well, let's go see what's up down there."

He walked towards the door and slipped on his shoes that were situated right next to it and walked out only wearing a Red undershirt and midnight purple shorts.

A hallway and a flight of stairs later they arrived to an interesting scene of Déjà vu, "You could be more responsible." Nurse Joy scolded a smaller kid next to Officer Jenny.

"If you want to be a Pokémon Trainer Young man you don't let your Pokémon battle till it's in this condition."

"But you don't know what happened!" Ash defended fruitlessly.

Joy didn't even bother hearing his story. Instead she placed her hands on her waist, "What passed is past. Now we have to heal your Pikachu."

Ash dropped his hands to his side in defeat, "What can I do?"

Nurse Joy's stern expression softened and she smiled, "Just leave everything to me." She said in a warm tone that made Ash believe that everything will be okay.

Ash drooped, "Please…"

Nurse Joy paid him no mind and looked towards Officer Jenny, "It's in your hands! I know you will give the Pokémon excellent care." She said with a salute.

Nurse joy smiled and brought her hands together in front of her, "You got it here just in time."

Officer Jenny pointed at herself and enthusiastically said, "That's my job!' in a proud manner, but that was short lived when she realized something, "Oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

Nurse joy giggled at her friend, "Next time use the driveway." Officer Jenny walked away passed Athear with a nervous chuckle, he simply waved at her as she walked by and got on her cycle and left.

"Pichu…"

"Yes, Dash, that is a thing." He said with an amused chuckle and looked towards Ash and Nurse Joy, who was waving bye at Jenny as well.

Nurse Joy watched Officer Jenny drive out of the Center before turning to Ash, "Ash, you have to go to the waiting Area."

"Wait can't I…" She walked away through the door without paying him any mind, just as Athear walked up next to him.

"Give it up Ash; you have no idea of the intricacies that involve Pokémon care." Ash was startled by Athear's sudden appearance forcing him to jump back and fall on his butt with yelp.

Athear couldn't help but chuckle at Ash's reaction, Dash skittered around Ash's position with a noise akin to laughter.

"Oh, Athear, it's just you." Ash said unexcitedly.

Athear raised his brow, "No need to sound excited it's just me." He deadpanned and held out a hand for Ash.

Ash looked at it only for a split second debating if he should grab, after all this guy left without him, but his better judgment told him to grab it. He grabbed Athear's hand as he pulled him up.

Ash now realized how short he is compared to his friend/ rival, Athear was several inches taller than himself. 'Stupid Athear getting the tall genes…'

Athear let go of his hand and dropped it to his side, Ash doing the same, there was moment of silence before Ash decided to break the ice with a question that's been bugging him since Pallet, "Why did you go in without me? You said you were going to wait for me."

"I did wait, for half an hour after the time we said we were going to meet up." He stated pointedly, Ash chuckling sheepishly at his incident and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see… I had my alarm set to wake up, but uh… something happened to it in the middle of the night." He said evasively.

Athear wasn't buying it, "Let me guess, Pokebattle on TV."

"Yup"

"Mom came in."

"Yup"

"Oak's Show"

"Yup"

"Dreams"

"Yup"

"Pokeball clock"

"Yup."

"Broken corner"

"Yup."

Athear sighed and face palmed, "Ash didn't I tell you get a clock _not _in the shape of a pokeball…"

Ash looked down dejectedly with a sigh, "Yup…"

Athear sighed, "What happen to your Pokémon Ash?"

Ash averted his gaze, "We were traveling through route one, when I spotted Spearow that looked like a pidgey and I wanted to catch it, but Pikachu wouldn't listen to me. He kept ignoring my orders and even when I tried being nice it refused to help and ran up a tree."

Ash took a quick breather, "So I thought 'if he wouldn't help I'll do it myself' so I threw a rock at it and apparently it had friends, lots of them I might add and they targeted Pikachu because according to Dexter they're jealous of Pokemon with trainers."

"As soon as I saw this I told them to leave him alone, he had nothing to do with this, but they ignored me and charged at Pikachu, but Pikachu already started running down the tree and down route one. I ran behind him so if they wanted to hurt Pikachu they had to go through me first, but they were faster and soon passed me by and started attacking Pikachu."

"One of them got a particularly good hit on him and exhausted the last of Pikachu's strength and he collapsed. The Spearow were still attacking him while he was down so I pushed my way through them and picked Pikachu up as they continued to try and attack him as I ran covering Pikachu to protect him from further getting hurt."

"In an effort to get away, I jumped off a small waterfall and into the river down below…"

"Wow, jumping off a waterfall, huh? You definitely got some guts if you have nothing else going for you." Ash glared at Athear for his backhand compliment.

Athear noticed this and brought his hands up in an apologetic gesture, "Sorry, sorry, I just thought I would lighten up such a heavy mood…" Ash glared again, "Shutting up now, continue."

"Anyway, I got… caughtonafishingline" He said quickly with a blush on his face.

Athear smirked, "What was that Ash? You got what, I couldn't understand you." he brought his hand next to his ear as if he was focusing his hearing on him and only him.

Ash crossed his arms and looked away, "I got caughtonafishingline that was cast by this girl and-"

"I still didn't catch that, mind repeating it?" His mirth clearly evident, Dash just rolled her eyes but small smile tugged the corner of her mouth, 'He heard him, and he's just messing with him now. I wonder how long it will take Ash to notice.' Dash asked herself.

Ash was fuming; he didn't want to repeat such an embarrassing moment, "I said I got caught onafishingline by a girl." He said that particular moment quickly underneath his breath again.

Athear was having difficulties keeping a straight face, "I'm sorry I can't hear you." He repeated.

Ash couldn't hold it anymore, "I GOT CAUGHT ON A FISHING LINE BY SOME GIRL WHO WAS FISHING WHERE I WAS! There! I said it! Happy now?" He huffed and puffed after yelling loudly.

Athear just stood there with a cheeky grin, "Yeah, I heard ya." There was a door hiss and Nurse Joy walked out with an angry look that was hard to take serious because of how adorable she looked, "and so did Nurse Joy." His mischievous grin still in play, Ash would have shouted something but Nurse Joy spoke first.

"Excuse me, this is a _hospital_ and I expect to you to treat it as such. That means no yelling, there are sick and _hurt _Pokemon that need rest and your _screaming_ does not help them recover faster." Her angry demeanor changing into her normal soft and caring one, "Please try to behave, these Pokemon really need their rest, so please try not to yell again."

Ash looked down, "Yes, Nurse Joy I will." A beautiful smile stretched across her face as she nodded before turning away and walking back to the emergency room.

Ash turned his head and glared at Athear trying to burn holes in him with his eyes, "You planned this didn't you? You knew what I said and you kept asking me to repeat it- you got me in trouble with Nurse Joy." Ash spoke in in a depressing tone.

Athear sighed, "Look I'm sorry, you just looked funny when you mentioned it, that I had to hear it again. To be fair you didn't need to scream like you did." Athear reasoned with him, hoping he would lighten up.

Ash looked up, "I suppose your right, and we're both at fault here."

Dash scuttled down Athear's body and looked directly at him directly in the eyes, "Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu."

Athear scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah, I should have listened to you."

Ash giggled a little bit as Athear raised a brow at him, "What so funny Ash?"

Ash reigned in his laughter, "Oh nothing, I'm just questioning the relationship between you and Dash."

Athear was even more confused, Dash was in the same boat as her trainer, "What do you mean? We're friends, what is so questionable about that?"

Ash smiles a little, "I mean she has you whipped, she's always putting you in your place just like an older sister or Mother would. She's the only one you really listen to besides my mom or your sister Luka." Ash clarified with a triumphant smile, finally getting a one up on his longtime friend now, rival.

Athear was tapping his chin at his observation, "I suppose your right, isn't he Dash?" Dash laughed a little and gave a happy nod.

Ash deflated at the lack of reaction, "Better luck next time Ash. I already know she has me trained." He crouched next to Dash began rubbing her head in appreciation, "She keeps me in line when no one else can." Dash agreed whole heartedly.

Ash smiled at them, "I wish me and Pikachu were like that…" he said downtrodden.

Athear looked at Ash, "Trust me you will be, I can feel it. Don't worry, just believe in yourself and your Pokemon and you will go far… It's the last thing my Uncle said to me before he went back to Johto."

Ash saw the look of melancholy on his face before it was replaced with a smiling Athear, "Anyway, what happen after you got pulled ashore by this girl?" He asked bringing the subject back to Ash's dilemma.

Ash perked up at the call back, "We were pulled ashore and she told me to come here, but that wasn't the end of it the Spearow followed us all the way down the river and I told her to run and I uh… kind of stole her bike to get away." Ash said sheepishly.

Athear deadpanned, before he bursting out laughing, "That's rich! You see danger and you take her bike leaving her to escape on foot!" He continued laughing as Ash turned into a tomato from embarrassment. 'Good thing he didn't ask what happen to it afterwards.'

Unfortunately, his luck was non-existent because Athear stopped laughing, wiping his tear and ask the one thing he was hoping he didn't, "So where's the girl's bike?"

Ash froze; a myriad of excuses ran through his head, escapes plans, ways to avoid answering the question, "Um… uh… The thing is I…" His eyes widened, "I think it would be a good time to call my mom, to tell her how I am doing and stuff… I mean you know how she gets."

Athear raised eyebrow and sighed, "I know what you mean… Luka is the same way, go and talk to Delia, I'll keep in ear out for Nurse Joy just in case she has an update on Pikachu." Athear waved him off stating he was done with the conversation and sat down by the emergency room door.

Dash joined him and settled on to his lap, "Pi. Pi, pichu!" she dropped on her back with her head next to his stomach.

Athear looks down at her, "You want one now?" She nods with Athear sighing at her immediate response.

"Fine, if you want." Athear brought his hands to her electric sacs and begins massaging them in a circular motion.

Pichu sighed in bliss at his gentle hand movements it carried on for several minutes with her eyes beginning to droop. Beginning to fall back asleep, an action not missed by her trainer, "Still tired I see. It is pretty late anyway so I'm not surprised… go ahead and go back to sleep. We're going to be a while." He said softly as his gentle massage put Dash to sleep.

He looks over to where Ash is to see what he's up to and notice Delia was admonishing him for some reason. Laying Dash on the seat next to him he patted off his shorts and undershirt and walked up behind Ash.

"Are you changing your underwear every day?" Delia asked sternly with an equally stern expression that would make any boy or man tremble in fear if they said anything other than what she wanted to hear.

Ash was no exception, but held an amazing poker face, "Yes, mom."

Delia gave a proud smile, "Okay, good night son I love yo… Athear, is that you?" Her surprise unmasked by his sudden appearance before switching into a smile. Ash moved his head to the side a little to give his mom a better view of Athear.

Athear smiled as well and waved, "Hey Delia, I'm surprised you're up this late."

Delia smile turned into a frown, "Not by choice I assure you, but your sister Luka came over with Ahri after waking up after a particularly bad dream."

Athear was surprised by the revelation, "When we were talking she fall asleep peacefully I even waited several minutes to be sure. She was sound asleep when I ended the call… where is she?"

Delia stood up and turned the monitor to the sleeping form of Luka on her couch, "She's fine now, but she's not taking your time away well." She moved the monitor back to its original position.

"I see…" he said softly.

"She will be fine Athear." Delia assured him with a smile.

Athear smiled as well, "Hey Delia can you do me a favor?"

Delia smiled already knowing what he wanted, "Don't worry Athear I'll keep an eye on her. I'll visit her and keep her company and have her regularly come over to eat dinner with me as well."

Athear beamed, "Thanks Delia, we could always count on you to help us out."

Delia gave a sweet smile, "No problem Athear. Plus, I can use the company as well since Ash is traveling as well."

Delia let out a small yawn, "I'm going to let you two go I'm tired it's pretty late." She stretched her body before relaxing again.

Athear and Ash let out their own yawns, "We're pretty tired ourselves. We'll see ya later, Delia."

"Good night mom. I love you."

"I love you to son and Athear…" Delia called out catching Athear before he walked back to his previous seat.

"Yes, Delia?"

"Be sure to keep an eye on Ash for me, you know how he gets." Delia said sternly, but with a smile.

Ash turned red in embarrassment, "Mom!" He yelled in a hushed tone.

Athear was chuckling, "Will do ma'am. You have my word."

Delia beamed, "Thanks Athear! I love you Ash and change your underwear."

Athear and Ash smiled with a nod, Delia returning it with a wave before her screen blipped off.

Athear smiled and began ruffling Ash's hair, "It looks like I'm babysitting you for a while." His voice contained no small amount of amusement.

Ash swatted away Athear's hand with as the blood rushed to his cheeks, "I don't need anyone to watch over me. I'm old enough to watch myself!" Ash stood up from the chair and pushed Athear away in overly exaggerated embarrassment.

Athear stumbled slighty, but laughed lightly at his actions, "Sure. That's why Delia asked me to watch over you for a while." He said in between laughs as he regained his balance from the physical assault.

Ash turned away with an 'hmph' and said, "Well, I don't need you watching over me."

Athear was about to say something, but Ash's attention was pulled toward an old picture of a Pokémon behind the Nurse's counter. He's positive he's seen that Pokémon before. Athear followed Ash's line of sight to an image of a bird like Pokémon, he took a look at it and remembered reading about that particular Pokémon somewhere, but couldn't recall its name.

"Hey Ash, do you know what Pokémon that is?" Athear asked since Ash look so enthralled with the image of the still unnamed bird Pokémon.

Athear moved next to Ash grabbing his attention for moment as he shook his head in a negative fashion, "No clue, but I think I saw something like it on my way here. It was pretty hard to miss since it lit up night sky."

Athear quirked his brow, but gave no response because the nurse's phone went off. Not sure what to do Ash answered the call politely, "Hello, this is Ash, whose calling?"

An elderly voice was heard through the speaker, "Here, I'm over here." Ash turned around looking for the mysterious voice and recognized one of the pictures moved off to the side revealing the back of Professor Oak's head.

"Ash, I'm over here. Don't you recognize me?" Professor Oak asked, completely Oblivious to the fact that Ash and Athear could only see the back of his head.

Athear was silently laughing at this, "Sorry Professor, but I don't think anyone could recognize the back of someone's head, but then again, how many old people do we actually know?" Athear chuckled at the end of his statement, with an aggravated tick mark forming on the back of Oak's head.

He turned switching camera's so he was face to face with a smirking Ash and a grinning Athear, "Very funny, Athear. I'm surprised you're still in Viridian though. I assumed you were well on your way to Pewter City by now." Professor Oak was genuinely surprised that Athear was just barely in the next city over.

Athear sighed, "I actually would have been, but a huge freak storm hit and screwed up that plan. So I ended up crashing at the Pokémon Center and well, here I am."

Professor Oak hummed in acknowledgement as rubbed his chin with his eyes close, "That is unfortunate, well now you can keep an eye on Ash and help him out."

Athear grinned at Ash's indignant expression. He wasn't able to express that discomfort because Oak spoke again, "Anyway, Ash I called as soon as your mother told me you made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian city, is that correct?" he asked.

Athear deadpanned. "We couldn't be talking to you if we weren't here." Ash said with a straight face.

"You couldn't be talking- oh, I see... " he iterated just before the realization hit him, "I dialed the number for the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you were able answer." He surmised.

"Yeah, because that's where we are." Ash confirmed, his expression never changing.

'This is our great Prof. Oak… can't even put two and two together. I worry about him sometimes, might be his old age.' Athear thought.

Oak made a few hums of approval with his arms crossed and nodded his head as if he were telling himself. "I suppose that proves it."

Athear gave small chuckle at Oak's lack of common sense sometimes. "The other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem and I am pleasantly surprised you got there so soon." He said approvingly with a smile.

Athear noticed a small welling of pride in Ash's chest. "I admit, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that 'you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City', I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong!" Oak voice rose exponentially in triumphant as Ash deflated continuously with each passing second.

Athear sighed, 'and there it goes… poor kid can't get a break.'

A sweat drop rolled down the back of the hat wearing prepubescent child, "Well, money isn't everything, right?" he said as another sweat drop began rolling down his cheek.

Professor Oak's face fell as a dark cloud floated above his head, "Why do I even bother?" He said crestfallen.

Athear was covering his mouth, trying to withhold his snickers. "Earth to Professor Oak, Earth to Professor!" he finally spoke up gaining some semblance of control over his laughter, but he just ignored him as he sulked in his losses.

Ash gave a half-hearted smile and recalled what he saw earlier that day, "But I did see a flying Pokemon like that one!" his finger pointing to the top right image on the giant portrait, "It flew right over the Rainbow!" His voice filled with awe and wonderment. He threw his hands in the air imitating a bird flying over the rainbow.

Oak gave him a skeptical look, but Athear had a different look more quizzical in nature. He looked at Dash with a look that conveyed a small message. If Athear knows Ash as well as he think he's does, then he knows that Ash has always had a wild imagination, but something in his tone said he wasn't making things up.

"Don't speak such nonsense you couldn't have seen this pokemon. Trainers have searched their whole lives for this Pokemon and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it." He defended.

Oak crossed is arms and shook his head, "You must be mistaken…" there was a small silence between the two until Oaks bells rang, "Ah, there is my pizza, coming!" with that Oak dashed off to his kitchen, anxious to delve into his pizza.

He peeked in front of the screen once more, "It was very nice talking to you Ash and good luck." With another wave he left, leaving his connection on. "Mm… Spinach, Anchovies, and pineapple pizza my favorite." With that the connection cut off.

Athear cut from his musings after hearing that grotesque excuse for Pizza, "Ew… people actually eat that? I always thought that flavor was a joke."

Ash opened his mouth, but his voice was cut off by a more high pitched and feminine voice that was unmistakably pissed, "Now I've got you!" she yelled.

The two friends head spun at the voice and saw belonged to a lithe redhead that was dressed in inappropriate attire for a young girl. She was panting, probably from her running.

Athear looked at what she was carrying, a burnt, disfigured remains of what used to be a bike. Athear eyes widened as he placed both of his hands on his mouth in an effort to stifle the maelstrom of laughter.

"I knew I'd find you here!" she exclaimed.

Ash pointing at the redhead in shock, "Hey, what happen to your bike?!" he asked oblivious to the damage he wrought.

The redhead is thrown off-guard at how oblivious the twerp is, "What happened to my bike? You happen to my bike you little loser!" her voice irate.

"This is what's left of it after you _stole_ it to save your Pokemon!" she exclaimed in anger.

That was it, the final dam broke apart and Athear fall back with Dash jumping off onto the counter to save herself. Athear hit the ground with a thump, but he was too busy laughing to even register the pain that will undoubtedly be felt in the morning. He grabbed his gut as he continued his laughter. "I can't… believe…. That… you… destroyed… her bike! How does… one… even… manage… that?" he said in-between laughter."

She pivoted her attention to Athear, "And who are—waaa!" that proved to be a mistake as she started teetering back and forth several times before falling flat on her back and her scrap heap falling away from her.

Ash sprang into action first and running around the counter to give the redhead aid. Athear is too enthralled in the moment for his nice guy sense to kick in, but Dash gave him a look of annoyance before shocking him, "Pichu!" she yelled.

Athear immediately jumped up in realization "Thanks Dash!" and he rushed to her aid as well.

Getting their roughly around the same time Ash made his round about the counter. Athear looked over the redhead and saw her rubbing the back of her head. He had to admit the girl was cute, not to mention he had a thing for redheads. The thought didn't dwell much longer than a few short moments. As his instincts kicked in and offered his hand, "Here, give me your hand." He said.

He held out is hand, but instead of grabbing it she went to smack it, "I don't need your—" She was thrown for a loop when his hand clamped down on her upon collision and before she could protest some more she was yanked up by him and onto her feet.

Unfortunately, it was too quick and she had no balance so instead of landing upright like she should have, she ended up falling forward into him, reaching just a little higher than his pectorals, an entire inch taller than Ash. Her eyes met his which looked like an endless sea of violet to her with a neon emerald tinge calling to her. Her cheeks flushed at the gentleness in his eyes, realizing she was staring, she jumped back immediately, "I-I don't need your h-help, p-pervert!" For a moment, he didn't register her insult as he was still mesmerized by her beautiful Emerald orbs that were her eyes.

Athear shook his head, "Why you little-!" he cut himself off before he says something he will regret.

She looked directly at Ash, "But what I do need is for you to pay for my bike!" she demanded.

Athear took a calming breath. While he was doing that Ash was explaining his situation to the fiery one, "I'll make up for it, I promise I will, really, but I can't do anything about your bike until—"

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid! I just want a new bike right now!" She yelled with her fist clenched in front her in a threatening manner and her face scrunched in fury.

Instead of stepping back in fear his head dropped sullenly. "If you must know, his Pikachu is in critical condition. So cut the kid some slack and stop yelling at him. He'll pay his dues… I'll make sure of it." Athear's voice was soft, but hardened when he spoke of Ash's emotional state.

He was still bitter at the pervert remark.

The redhead, looked angry for a split-second, but softened up as she understood the situation, "How critical, if I may ask?" she asked in a timid tone.

Athear sighed and cut her some slack as well, moving to the Nurse Joy's terminal to find the info she sought. "I am looking at their files right now, and it seems to be an extreme case of exhaustion." His fingers glided over the terminal on the counter picking out the most recent additions to the medical files.

Ash looked even more downtrodden than before, knowing this was because of his own lack of discipline. The redhead felt even worse because she was yelling at him for something that can be replaced easily when he was already beating himself up about something that won't be a simple fix such as buying a new bike or part, but the life of a pokemon can never be replaced, especially if it's your first.

Athear looked between the two and rummaged through some more of the medical files, "Cheer up, it maybe extreme but is curable. Pikachu will be fine as long as it gets enough rest and plenty of energy, it will just be out for a day or so, maybe less." He said much to the relief to the two trainers.

"The only reason Pikachu is listed under critical is because it took several hits in it exhausted state which halted the recuperating process. When the injuries are healed everything else will come into play."

Ash looked up at Athear in a bit of hope and slight awe, "How do you know so much about this?" Ash asked.

The redhead is curious to as she looked from Ash to Athear standing behind Nurse Joy's desk, "Unlike you Ash, I've studied on caring for Pokemon, not to mention I helped Professor Oak around his lab and his ranch every day of the week since we moved to Pallet. Plus, it also helps to read the medical files we have public access to." He explained.

Ash disappointedly rubbed his arm, since he didn't bother researching like Athear did. He looked over at Ash, "Don't beat yourself up Ash, just take some time out of the day every day and look up info on Pokemon through your Poke'Dex. It has massive amounts of knowledge that could help you in the long run." he said as he shut down the Medical Archive on the Nurse's computer.

Ash looked to him, "Where do I start?" he asked wanting to learn to take better care of Pikachu.

"How about your Pikachu? Start off with its Summary and follow the tabs it will give you the basic knowledge and you'll learn the other stuff as you go." Ash nodded and pulled out his Poke'Dex and accessed his Pikachu's Archive.

Athear looked over to the redhead who immediately looked away from him. He sighed, "You, redhead, what's your name? I am Athear Darastrix." He walked up to her and held out his hand.

She brought her head back around only for a moment and turned back, her hand clasping his in a soft grip, "I am Misty, don't try anything you perverted redhead." Unseen by anyone her cheeks flushed again.

Athear eye began to twitch, "I'm perverted, hah! Look at what you're wearing: your modesty is hardly covered! I mean come on, a high cut shirt barely being held down by straps and you call me the pervert." He fired back.

Misty's hand was no longer soft and gentle, but rough and somewhat painful, "Why you…"

Athear cut her off, "If anything you're the actual pervert here." She threw his hand away and spun around looking away from him.

"And to think I thought you had beautiful/gentle eyes." They said in unison, though neither noticed the compliment.

Dash's ears went flat against her head and a sweat drop down her forehead, "Pi… chu…" disbelief evident in her sigh.

Athear looked away from Misty and started walking back to Dash's side who is sitting on the counter with an irate expression. "What?" he asks oblivious to his feelings.

Dash is looking towards him with a blank face, "Pi, pi, pichu."

"Don't you start with me to- I've had enough sass for the night."

Dash is rolling her eyes in response, "Pi."

Athear raised his brow, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never fall for a rude, beautiful, arrogant girl with a temper problem."

Dash's face is never changing, "Pi, chu."

Athear looked away, "Whatever, Dash." Pichu shaking her head in disbelief.

Misty was observing the interactions between the two, noticing how he seemed to understand exactly what his Pokemon is saying. She looked over to Ash and saw that he is fiddling with his Poke'Dex a solemn look still etched on his face. Walking up to him she began to ask, "Does that stupid boy actually believe he could talk to his Pokemon?"

Ash looked up from his Poke'Dex, "Yeah, he's been able to talk to them as long as I can remember. He always had a knack with Pokemon. His connection with the Pokemon he meets becomes stronger, but when Dash…" Misty looked confused and Ash realized this "…Dash is his Pichu over there." He flipped his thumb towards Dash on the counter.

Misty is still skeptical, "So you think he can too?" crossing her arms in defiance, not believing it in the slightest.

Ash sighed, closing his Poke'Dex, he looked up to Misty, "I don't think, I _know _hecan." Misty rolling her eyes again, Ash shook his head.

"You wouldn't know you haven't known him as long as I have. He has proved himself more than once that he could. If you don't believe him I don't care and neither will he. He has nothing to prove to you." The heat was barely noticeable in his tone.

With his piece said he moved over to the seat closest to the ER and opened his Poke'Dex again. Misty tut and crossed her arms again. "Stupid boys…" she said under her breath.

There is a long and tense silence that hung in the air. Athear stood off to the side leaning on the counter holding the Nurse's terminal and Dash is laying down on the smooth surface, relaxing. Ash sat in the waiting area sliding through his Poke'Dex soaking in any and all knowledge he could about Pikachu. Misty stood silently -closest to Athear- sulking over her destroyed bike.

A small ding dissolved the silence and shattered the tension, a small 'swoosh' signaling the opening of the doors to the E.R. with Nurse Joy and two Chanseys emerging, pushing out a small gurney with Pikachu's small frame on it. Two curly wires connecting a small headband with a bulb attached to it blinking with two small devices- one used for measuring Pikachu's voltage output and another for charging Pikachu's electrical abilities.

The three of them rushing towards Pikachu's side, "Pikachu, are you alright?" he asked the barely conscious Pokemon.

The Electrical Mouse gave no response except for the small sounds of it relaxed and steady breathing, "Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast, the procedure went well and it should be fine." Joy said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center!" She said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Ash iterated.

Athear put on a small smile, "I told you it would be fine. The Joys are some of the best Nurses around."

Nurse Joy cheeks had a light shade of red, "You are too kind Athear, but we can't take all the credit. Our Chanseys are major help as well." The Chanseys next to Joy spoke excitedly at being recognized for their efforts.

Athear lightly chuckled, "Of course, I didn't forget them. Thank you as well."

"Chansey!" The two said in unison.

Nurse Joy looked back towards Ash, "Pikachu just needs a good rest in recovery, you should go in with it Ash." She said bringing the conversation back to its original roots.

Ash nodded, "Thanks again." Joy responded with beautific smile, Ash looked over to Misty solemnly. "Look, I'm sorry about your bike, but I am going to need some time to make it right."

"No way, I fell for that last time!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Ash was thrown off balance by the sudden hostility.

She released a small calming breath, "Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, we'll settle up later."

Ash was again thrown for a loop at her sudden softness. "Uh, okay?"

Athear looked towards Dash and spoke just loud enough just for her to hear, "You know, she may be rough around the edges, but she actually has a kind heart." His eyes locked on Misty as she stood next to Ash and Pikachu.

Pichu nodded. A peaceful silence once again blanketed the room until the speaker overhead went off, "Attention citizens of Viridian City: Our Viridian Radar Sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession: exercise _extreme _caution!"

As the PSA finished the skylight shattered and smoke filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that.<strong>

**So I will address Misty and Athear's interactions;**

**First of all, they are still prepubescent children and like all kids of the such they are pretty honest with how they feel, but not always understanding what certain things might imply.**

**Second, I said it will be a more Romantic/Comedy build-up -those are the most fun to write- so expect a lot of interactions like the previous one.**

**Third and final, they are kids so expect a lot of facepalm worthy moments with what should be obvious tells, but are not since they are _kids._**

**So that is the second Chapter and I do not have a set release schedule due to my busy life style, but I will assure you I will keep it from taking as long as it did for this chapter. To be fair, I had this chapter done for a _looooong_ time so it should have been up much much sooner, but oh well, it is up now, right? **

***whimpers* Please keep the pitchforks put away.**

**Another note: Ash's pairing is till up for suggestion if you want one for him.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Or indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**ShadowPony12, signing out!**


End file.
